Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New Skits
by cloud-sephiroth
Summary: I was hoping to be the first, but I'm not. Anyway, fanmade "C-skits" that are either continuations of old ones or completely new ones. May contain none to massive spoilers.
1. Innocent

So, I'm currently writing a Lucky Star/Bleach fanfic, but a prominent Tales of Symphonia author, Twilight Scribe, announced that now there is a Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World out. Said author suggested anyone to go ahead and make skits for DotNW. And I will!

Always beware spoilers. I will try to keep them at a minimum and will warn whenever I can. I can't say specifically up to what chapters will be spoiled though, so please read at your discretion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. I also do not own Twilight Scribe's method of skit making.

Emil is normal, _Marta is italicized,_ **Tenebrae is bold**

Chapter 1: Innocent

"What a nice day to just relax. I wonder what everyone else is doing."

Emil checks his friends, who are at the beach in Altamira.

"Let's see…there's Lloyd swimming with Colette and Sheena. Presea is talking with Genis and Regal. Raine is reading some book. Zelos is talking to some girls…"

"**Emil…you might want to be careful…"**

"What do you mean?"

"_Emil!"_

"Whoa! Marta, you surprised me!"

"_Emil, what were you doing?"_

"Oh, I was just seeing what everyone else was doing. You see, Sheena is over there sunbathing, Colette is swimming with Lloyd and Sheena, and Presea is talking with Genis and Regal, and…"

"_Oh…so you weren't looking at me? You were looking at Sheena, Colette and Presea?!"_

"Huh?"

"_I get it, you're smitten by other girls, aren't you? Well fine! I don't need you!" _Marta runs away.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that! M-Marta, wait!"

"**It may seem obvious to others that you are innocent, but Lady Marta will defend her territory from any potential enemies."**

"Territory?...Potential enemies?..."

Notes: Poor Emil.


	2. Oblivious

Chapter two is up, yay! As usual, beware of spoilers. I really suggest finishing the game through.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. I also do not own Twilight Scribe's method of skit making.

This would play after the skit where Sheena asks if Lloyd has said anything about her, right before the second Brute.

Marta is normal, Lloyd is **bold**

Chapter 2: Oblivous

"So…Lloyd…"

"**Yes, Marta?"**

"I was wondering…who's it gonna be? Ya gotta tell me!"

"**Huh? What are you talking about?"**

"Do you… like Sheena? Colette? Maybe even…Presea? Or Raine?"

"**W-what do you mean?"**

"…you can't be serious. You've hung out with these girls for like… a whole chosen's regeneration journey…and yet you don't…like them…at all?..."

"**Well….I like all of them…"**

"What?!"

"**Yeah, they're all my friends, of course I like them."**

"…" Marta sighs and looks down.

"**What?"**

Notes: I will not be able to update rapidly. I just happened to have this done at around the same time as chapter 1.


	3. Paw Pad Fetish

Chapter 3. Hn, senior year is just killing me. But I can still make time to write and stuff.

In reality, I haven't come up with any funny ideas. I just wanted to upload this to have at least something up.

If you have any ideas, you can send them in and I will credit you if I use them. Other than that, just let me know what's funny, what's not. Also, if something is factually/canonically incorrect, please let me know of that too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. I also do not own Twilight Scribe's method of skit making.

This would happen anytime Presea is in your party.

Emil is normal, Marta is **bold**, Presea is _italicized_, Tenebrae is underlined.

Chapter 3: Paw Pad Fetish

"There's something that's been bothering me. Like…where did Katz originate from?"

"**I don't know. Why would it matter?**"

"Oh, I'm just curious. I mean…who knows?..."

"_The only question I want answered is…do they have paw pads?_"

"Well…they are imitating cats, so I would assume that they do have paw pads."

"_R-really?! Then may we please go see the Katz with paw pads?_"

"I don't know…it's kind of far from here…"

"_Oh…I see…well then, in that case…poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke…"_

"Gah! This is ridiculous! Please, stop!"

"Heheh. It seems that Presea has a true paw pad fetish."


End file.
